


Save Me

by Artista0013



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Lee Jihae, Original Character(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artista0013/pseuds/Artista0013
Summary: Lee Jihae’s life was saved by a stranger. That stranger’s name was Han Seungwoo. He didn’t know if she wanted to be saved, but he wanted to protect her. Little did Seungwoo know, he would save more than just her life, but her heart too. Will Jihae finally have her happy ending?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. “Can You Make It Better?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So here is my new piece <3 I love Victon aaaaaand Suenggu is my bias T-T  
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING besides my own characters.  
> This story will have violence, depression/suicidal tendencies, abuse, and some sexy scenes so if you are uncomfortable with any of these things please don’t read. I wouldn’t want to trigger any bad memories or such.  
> I hope you guys enjoy! also feel free to recommend me things such as:  
> Pairings  
> Story ideas (I’ll put my own spin on them, only if you want to share)  
> Bye! <3

He noticed her from across the club, as he always did, she always sat in the same place with the same crowd. She sipped her drink slowly as always unlike the others around her, something he found out from the many times he gazed at her. He didn’t know her name, and she most likely didn’t know his. There was something about her that just caught his attention, but he was too shy to interact with her.” Seungwoo Hyung…” He turned to his friend.

“Yes Sese~” He cooed to his best friend. Do Hanse rolled his eyes at him. He hated the way he said his nickname and Seungwoo did it to annoy him whenever he got the chance.

“Do you want another drink?” Hanse asked as he stood up from the group and walked around the table. Seungwoo looked at his more than half way filled drink. He shook his head.” Ok, I’ll be back.” He watched as Hanse walked over to the bar before his attention went back over to the girl across the room. He watched as the guy she’s unfortunately always with leaned towards her, grabbing her chin a little to roughly for his opinion, telling her to open her mouth. Seungwoo sipped his drink as he continued to watch. Then the guy placed something in her mouth, and he pecked her lips with a smirk on his face.

She looked down away from him. He saw the guy chuckle before he went on to continue to mingle with his other friends, draping his arm over another girls’ shoulders. Seungwoo raised a brow, not sure what was going on, but he had an eerie feeling. Hanse soon came back, plopping down next to Seungwoo instead of his original seat.” Hyung…you okay?”

“Ah, yeah…I’m fine.” Seungwoo answered still looking in her direction. Hanse raised a brow but didn’t ask anything else. Eventually he’d find out, he wasn’t going to force it out of him. The night went on as usual, Hanse was tipsy singing loudly with the music blasting from the speakers; and the two other guys they came with were now dancing with the girls they met in the club. Seungwoo had barely started drinking his second drink, he was the designated driver so he couldn’t swallow down the drinks like Sese was.

Instead he preoccupied himself with watching the girl from earlier. It was borderline creepy he admitted, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Not even an hour had passed from when she took whatever it was she was given, but her behavior started to change. He could see she was restless, fidgeting in her seat, and from what he could tell her she was breathing faster as her chest rose and fell quickly. He scooted closer to the edge of his seat placing the bottle on the table in front of him.

The girl stood up and walked over to the guy from before. He looked down at her with a raised brow as she took his hand and placed it on her cheek, clearly speaking to him. He pulled his hand away quickly, and she began to plead for something as she looked slightly panicked. The guy tightened his hold on a scantly dressed girl and pushed past her. She stumbled slightly and she watched as he walked off with some random girl. She walked back to her seat and sat down, placing her face into her hands and leaning forward.

Seungwoo pressed his lips tightly together as he continued to watch her, he couldn’t shake the bad feeling that kept creeping up in his chest. Suddenly the girl stood and grabbed her belongings. He figured she was going to leave, but instead she head to the door that led to the roof. Nothing was really strange about it since the roof was opened to the public. Mostly the people who smoked would go up there. Yet as he watched her he didn’t feel like she was going up there for fresh air. He quickly stood up and he was about to follow after her when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Seungwoo looked at Hanse.” I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Hanse raised his brow but let go of him and continued to chat to the people around him. Then Seungwoo headed towards the doorway for the roof. 

* * *

Jihae stumbled up the staircase to the roof, the cold railing she held cooling her fevered skin. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, her senses heightened, the slightest touch made her body tingle. A light sob left her, she kept getting herself into these situations. She should’ve refused Eunjae when he fed her the pill. She knew why she didn’t though. She pushed through the door that led outside finally reaching her destination. The cool air felt good and she let out a soft sigh.

She walked over to the building’s edge dropping her bag on the floor and looked at the scenery. She enjoyed the city at night, the lights that shone from the various buildings almost made it look like a scene from a movie or a painting. She felt as tears fell down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. She didn’t mind this being the last thing she laid her eyes on. She opened her eyes again and stepped onto the ledge, glancing down at the street below. People walked by, not knowing what was going on above them. She looked up again, this time up towards the sky seeing very little stars. She wished she could’ve seen more of the bright dots scattered across the midnight sky, but she would have to be happy with the little bit she did.

She started crying a little harder now. She was tired. Tired of everything, and briefly she wondered what she did to end up here. Why was her life in shambles? She knew why and she hated to admit it. She knew, yet she couldn’t stop or leave. Fear stopped her every time. She looked down again, but if she jumped right now it would be over, she could be at peace. Still crying she lifted her foot to step forward,” Stop!” And she did.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a man who looked like he had just ran a marathon. He was a good looking guy, wearing a silk emerald green long sleeved shirt and black leather pants. His chest was exposed, showing his tattoo that she couldn’t make out.” Why should I?” She said meekly. She didn’t know why she spoke to him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but…” He held out his hand and stepped a little closer to her.” Come down, whatever it is I’ll listen. Just please come down from there.” He said. The desperation in his voice very clear to Jihae. His eyes looked panicked, but he stayed calm as he spoke to her. Jihae turned to face him, still standing on the ledge.

Seungwoo held his breath as he watched her. She was dangerously close to the edge and it terrified him. She was crying and all he wanted to do was comfort her, but it would have to wait as getting her to him was more important. He was glad that he decided to come up here. A second later and he would be calling the ambulance. Jihae took in a shaky breath, and Seungwoo took another step closer.” Can you make it better?” Her voice was low, and he had to strain his ears to hear it.

“Whatever it takes…” He answered slowly walking up to her. Jihae gripped the fabric at her stomach and looked down away from him. Seungwoo now stood in front of her and held out his arms.” Come down please…” She lifted her gaze, hesitating. He beckoned with his eyes that it was okay and she reached towards him. When he saw the motion he immediately pulled her into his arms and stepped back from the ledge quickly.Her legs wrapped around his waist as he repositioned his hold to have his left arm under her thighs for better support. He looked up at her, tears were dropping his chest.

He slowly stood her up and his arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly, scared she might change her mind and make a run for it; but when she gripped onto his shirt he loosened his hold slightly. He let out a relieved sigh and patted her hair in calming manner, feeling her tremble in his embrace with light sobs escaping her.

Seungwoo stepped back a little to look at her. Her eyes were starting to turn red, her nose doing the same. He took his thumb and wiped away a tear that barely had a chance to fall. Even though she was crying she still looked beautiful to him. Jihae shivered, his touch inviting as she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.” Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Seungwoo started to look her over. He rubbed his hand down her arm and he didn’t expect to hear the alluring sound she made to come out.

Jihae no longer focused on what happened earlier, wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and stepped closer to him. He didn’t push her away, but hugged her back. He felt how warm her skin was, and from the sound she made earlier he figured out what she took from that guy an hour ago. It was either ecstasy or an aphrodisiac. His brows knitted together, having half the mind to go and beat the living shit out of him. He made her take a drug like that and left her to feel the effects. Seungwoo inhaled deeply to calm himself down. At the moment she was more important than throwing a few punches.

He pulled away and looked at her. She no longer cried, but her pupils were completely blown, almost black. He needed to get her out of this place to help her _cool_ off.” Come on.” He said and held out his hand. She took it without hesitation, and he smiled at her. He quickly grabbed her stuff that he noticed behind her and led her back inside the club. Once inside Jihae pressed herself closer to him, no doubt trying to stay unnoticed by her companion. The two moved through the dancing bodies until Seungwoo was at the table where Hanse still sat.

“Hyung…” Hanse started but then turned to look at him and saw Jihae that still hid behind him.

“I’m going to leave, will you be okay taking a taxi?” Seungwoo asked, stepping in front of Jihae in a protective manner. Sese would’ve said something but the look Seungwoo gave him said not to. Hanse nodded.” Okay, cool. Text me when you get home, and don’t drink anymore.” He gave Hanse a pat on the head before they left him. A few minutes later Seungwoo and Jihae sat in the car as he pulled out onto the street. He drove for a bit before he asked where she lived.

“I don’t want to go home.” She replied as she took her hand and placed it on top of his on the shifter. He took a quick glance before putting his eyes back on the road, a second later he grew stiff in his seat. Jihae had taken his hand and placed it on her knee, tracing her nail on the back of his hand lightly. Seungwoo’s mind was racing a mile a minute, not sure what he should do and most of all holding back every non-logical thought that popped up.

Jihae looked at the stranger she decided to get in the car with. She saw how nervous he was when she placed his hand on her leg. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying very hard to concentrate on the road. She told him she didn’t want to go home, that was the last place she wanted to be, especially when Eunjae realizes she’s not in the club. He shifted his hand, his grip tightened a bit, sending a shiver up her spine.

A soft gasp left her and she took in a shaky breath. Jihae looked down at his hand, seeing the visible vein lines on his large hand. She licked her lips as she slid her hand over his and holding it. She heard as he took in a breath louder than the others. She smiled a little before taking his hand and sliding it up her thigh. She moved tantalizing slow, wanting to feel touch as long as she could.

At this point Seungwoo was tempted to pull over and do things the public definitely shouldn’t see, and the girl next to him wasn’t making it very easy to keep calm. Soft moans continuously left her as she continued to move his hand. _Damn it, damn it, damn it…_ Seungwoo cursed under his breath. He felt as Jihae threaded her fingers with his and he gulped rather loudly. He pressed down on the breaks as he came up to a stoplight. He turned to look at her and his eyes widened as he did. When the light turned green he took a right and picked up speed. With one destination in mind. His place.


	2. “Thank You”

Once the door to his apartment was closed Seungwoo locked it quickly and turned to face Jihae. She beckoned him over with her pointer finger, she didn’t have to persuade him further. He kicked off his shoes, tossing his phone and keys somewhere not caring if he broke them or not, before stepping up to her and smashing their lips together. Jihae moaned into the kiss, giving his tongue access to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced together and it was driving Jihae mad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took that as chance to lift her into his arms allowing her to hook her legs around him.

Jihae pulled back and went to kiss his neck, placing wet kisses sloppily along his skin. He tightened his grip on her thighs and while he was able to see where he walked, made a quick beeline towards the bedroom. When the bed was close enough he placed her down. She looked up at him with lustful eyes, him mirroring the same emotion as he quickly tossed his shirt to the side.

She thought Eunjae was good looking but, this man was on another level. He had washboard abs that she couldn’t help but run her hand down slowly, which earned her a satisfied sigh. She now saw that he had more than just the one tattoo on his chest. One along his shoulder, the one she knew about, and another on his inner arm. Seungwoo crawled on top of her, barely an inch between them.

He looked her in the eyes briefly before he dipped down to kiss a trail of kisses on her neck, nipping every so often and getting a light whimper from her. He smiled against her skin as he took his right hand and started lifting her shirt. Jihae felt as he did and helped him shimmy it off of her and watched as he tossed it behind him. He continued to kiss down her body now that there wasn’t much to cover her. He dragged his teeth lightly against her skin, kissing the cavern between her breast that were still covered with the lace material of her bra. He continued down, wet kisses being placed erratically on her stomach. Seungwoo kissed above the band of her leather pants and lifted his gaze to look at her.

She was leaning up on her elbows to watch him, clearly turned on. Just the way she looked at him was arousing enough.” Are you sure…?” He asked lightly, placing another kiss on her stomach. She moaned lightly before nodding furiously. He quickly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, then admiring her in the matching black lace underwear she wore on her slender body. He lifted her left leg placing it on his shoulder. He kissed her ankle first, his eyes still watching her, and continued to slowly place hot kisses on her leg until he reached her inner thigh. She was a whimpering mess, hating that he continued to tease her.

“Hurry…” She breathed out. He was at his limit too, the bulge in his pants feeling quite painful as it strained against the fabric. He just wanted to make her feel good before himself, from the night she was having he thought she deserved that at least. He hovered above her and reached behind her to unclasp clip of her bra. With the barrier removed he took a harden bud into his mouth, licking over the sensitive skin causing her to moan loudly. With his thumb he rubbed the other causing her to arch her back into him. He continued giving the same treatment to the other before he sat up and unbuttoned his pants, some of the tension relieved against his member.

Jihae sat up as well. She didn’t find it fair that she was only feeling good, but from what she could tell he was enjoying watching her squirm in pleasure beneath him. She reached forward and palmed him against his clothes. He sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting the sudden touch. She smiled as she leaned forward and placed kisses on his chest, and taking this time to reach inside of his boxers, having skin to skin contact. He moaned loudly. Jihae looked at him, his pupils were completely blown as he looked down at her. Quite frankly, she found it to be sexy as hell.

Seungwoo quickly attached his lips to hers as he lifted her up, and pulling her panties off just as fast. Jihae was completely exposed to him, and again despite being extremely aroused, he thought she was one of the most gorgeous women he’s ever seen. Seungwoo laid her back, and with a quick jerk on her thighs pulled her bottom off the edge of the bed. The butterflies in Jihae’s stomach exploded, her body excited as she watched him rip open a condom with his teeth while placing her left leg back over his shoulder.

Still watching him as he rolled the elastic over his member she just wanted to be fucked into oblivion. Just for one night she didn’t want to think about anything else but what was happening right now. He placed the tip at her entrance, turning to kiss her knee he pushed in without warning. A moan louder than she had done so far came from her and she turned her head to bury it into the comforter. He chuckled against the skin of her knee before he slowly pulled out, and slammed back inside even harder than the first thrust.

He continued a steady pace, tightening his grip on her thigh and pulling her closer to him. He took his left hand and placed it under her waist to lift her. Her hand came to hold his. That small, innocent action made him lose it. He dropped her leg and wrapped it around his waist and he leaned forward. Jihae turned to look at him but was met with his lips. He started to thrust faster causing her to whimper in the kiss. Seungwoo broke from the kiss placing his forehead against her shoulder as he continued to move inside her.” Fuck…” He said breathless.

Jihae wrapped her arms around his back, dragging her nails roughly against his skin, possibly drawing blood. That was the last of his concern as he listened to the loud moans that escaped her. Her voice was low and needy as she kept telling him to go faster, or harder. Which he didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted. He felt as her walls grew tighter and tighter around him as the seconds past, the sign she was almost at her limit.” I’m…” She started but couldn’t complete the sentence as he slammed back into her harder. She started to mutter curses under her breath as she grew closer to her release.

“It’s okay…” He said with a huff,” Cum for me…” He whispered in her ear with his husky voice. That set her off and she clenched around him, her hands tangling in his hair as she let out a squeal of pleasure. He continued to thrust into her, helping her to ride out her high as he was nearly at his. He started to grunt as he moved at an unsteady but fast pace, almost at his climax when she started whimpering again.

“Again…I’m…” She didn’t have to finish what she was about to say he felt it. He was about to as well. A few more powerful thrust and they both climaxed together. Seungwoo latched his lips at her neck sucking and licking the skin when she threw her head back to let out another moan as Jihae pulled slightly at his hair heightening the pleasure for the both of them.

He slowed down, coming down from the high and few seconds later he pulled out of her. Jihae took in deep breaths, her body still feeling the effects of the orgasm. Her body still felt tingly but she no had that uncontrollable urge like she had a few moments ago. Seungwoo disposed of the condom and fixed his pants around his waist as he went to the bathroom to grab items for her to use and wash up. When he came back she was sitting up with the bedsheets wrapped loosely around her.

He held out the toiletries,” You can use the bathroom first.” He said. She looked at him her face flushing a deeper color than it already was but took the items from his hold. Holding the sheet around her still she got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Seungwoo watched until she closed the door and immediately squatted down on his haunches, placing his face into his hand.” You didn’t just do that…” He spoke quietly to himself. His first intention was definitely not what just happened, but it still somehow ended up there.

He fell back to lean against the side of the bed, hearing as the shower started. He just had sex with someone he didn’t even know, not even her name. That was something to write to his family. He groaned lightly as he let his head fall back on the mattress. It wasn’t how he expected his night to end, things didn’t go exactly as planned, but he didn’t regret any of it. With a heavy sigh he stood back up. She was going to need something to sleep in. He went through his clothes finding a cream colored long sleeve and a pair of shorts that were a little short on him.

As he looked at the clothes his mind wandered back to her. He was definitely lost in the lust but he didn’t fail to notice the bruises that covered her legs, waist and her arms. He wasn’t sure if didn’t leave any on her too as he held her a bit rough. He walked back over to the bathroom door and tapped twice.” I’ll leave some clothes for you by the door.” She didn’t reply but he still placed the clothes on the floor. He walked away and into the small living room and sat on the couch. He scratched his head as he looked around for his discarded phone, thankful to find both his phone and keys landed safely on the couch.

He laughed at himself lightly as he realized how little he cared about them until now. He looked at his phone seeing that it was almost two in the morning, and the twenty thousand messages Hanse had sent him. He opened the texts scanning through them. The first few were telling him that he and their friends were leaving the club and they were able to get cabs. Then a message saying that Hanse had gotten home and that he nearly threw up in the taxi; that made Seungwoo chuckle. Then Sese decided to send rapid fire questions about the girl Seungwoo had left with, but because he didn’t get any replies he gave up for the night saying he better call him later.” Oh lord, he’s never going to let me get away with it.” He said out loud.

He looked up from his phone when he heard the bathroom door open. She didn’t come into the living room like he thought she would. After a few minutes had passed he got up to check on her, not sure if he really should or not. When he walked into the room she was curled up on the bed, wearing the clothes he had given her. Seungwoo felt his heart squeeze as he noticed she was sleeping, while holding a pillow. She must’ve been exhausted if she fell asleep that fast. He ruffled his hair and looked around his room, before deciding to take a shower. That night he slept on the couch, thinking it was better to give her space. He didn’t know how she would react later when she woke up if he was next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think the scene was sexy enough but, I did my best. I wasnt sure how descriptive i should be. If you guys want more details please tell me. I’ll try to write it better next time ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. “A Safe Place”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is being put up yaaay!! Seunggu released his first mini album And it’s soooooo good. T-T i cry how talented this man is. He’s got god like vocals, his rapping is *cheif’s kiss*, and models are found jobless. Enjoy :)

Seungwoo woke to the sound of his phone ringing loudly next to his ear. He groaned as he searched for it without opening his eyes. He felt the cool metal and brought it to his face, finally opening his eyes to see who it was. Sese. He swiped his hand down his face letting out another groan, this guy was gonna be the death of him. He touched the green phone icon and placed the phone to his ear.” Yah…It’s too early for this.” He said groggily.

“Hyung!” He yelled on the other side. Seungwoo moved the phone away before he went death with a roll of his eyes.” It’s almost twelve it’s not that early. What happened last night? Who was the girl?” He spit rapid fire question at him. Seungwoo sat up and stretched his arms above his head, purposely making Hanse wait for an answer. He could hear him yelling to answer him without the phone being to his ear.

“Stop yelling, god. I just woke up, I’m not ready for all of that.” Seungwoo said as he leaned back on the cushion.

“Sorry, I’m just curious. You left so quickly, and you clearly didn’t want to talk about it.” Hanse said lowering his tone. He scratched his head and looked towards the bedroom, there wasn’t a door just a large archway so he could see inside, but the bed was in the corner out of view. He didn’t know if she was awake but he didn’t want to go find out.

“Nothing…”

“Don’t you dare say nothing or I’m coming down there.” He threatened.

“Okay, okay. To be honest, I’m not even sure what happened.” He looked down at his lap and sighed.” Just that she looked like she wanted someone to save her…I don’t know man…” Seungwoo said,” The guy she was with gave her a drug and just left her alone.”

“What do you mean by save her?”

“She was going to jump off the roof…”

“What!? Omo, I’m glad you got to her. That’s when you said you were going to the bathroom huh?” Hanse replied. Seungwoo grunted in response. They were silent for a moment before Sese asked another question,” So what happened when you left? Do you know what she took?”

Seungwoo remained silent not sure if he should tell his friend that he slept with her. Would he think he took advantage of her? He himself thought he did, and he shouldn’t have done what he did.” I’m not exactly sure, but probably an aphrodisiac.” Again silence fell between them. _Oh god, he’s piecing it together._ Seungwoo let out a heavy sigh, waiting for his friend to say something. He wasn’t expecting him to say anything nice so he was preparing himself for the worst.

“How was it?” Hanse spoke.

“What?” That caught him by surprise.

“I know you didn’t bring her home, and from how you sound she didn’t want to either.” Hanse started.” So how was it? I know you didn’t leave her to you know…” Seungwoo groaned again as he covered his face.

“One of the best nights ever…” He said low.

“Oh~” Sese sang. God he hated this guy sometimes.” Did you think I was going to say that you’re a horrible human being? Because you are…” Seungwoo was about to protest,” For leaving me at the club and making me go home in a cab.”

“Yah Hanse!” He said angrily.

“Hyung, I know you. You probably didn’t mean for it to happen, I don’t know if I’d have done the same but your intentions were good.” Seungwoo looked towards the archway when he heard footsteps. He watched as Jihae leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around herself. She looked even more embarrassed than last night.

“Hey, I’ll talk you later…” He said.

“Ah, she’s there isn’t she? Okay I’ll see you later. You’re driving today since I had to go home in a taxi. You owe me.” Hanse said. Seungwoo agreed. They took turns carpooling to work since they worked at the same place. He hung up the call and placed the phone on the coffee table.

“Hey…” He said cautiously. She looked at him and smiled slightly.” Are you hungry, I can make something.”

“You don’t have to, I should probably leave.” She said as she moved away from the wall.

“It’s okay, there’s no rush.” Seungwoo stood up and stretched once more. He saw as her cheeks flared with color. Then he realized he was shirtless and quickly turned away to find the discarded shirt.” You can um…” He paused as he pulled the shirt on after finding it stuffed in between the cushions of the sofa. He faced her again, finally taking in her appearance. The shirt he gave her was basically a dress on her, her legs exposed and unable to see the shorts. He cleared his throat and walked towards the bathroom and going inside to give her a spare toothbrush he had.

Jihae couldn’t help but find the man adorable. His hair was disheveled from sleep, and his voice was gruff with the sleepiness still in his system. From how he was last night this was a much different feel. She actually liked the awkwardness he gave off, it was refreshing and didn’t make her feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would’ve been. Hell he even offered to cook her a meal. He came back shortly after and held out the toothbrush. Jihae took it and slightly bowed.” You really don’t need to go this far.”

“What…”

“Last night, I was um…a bit forceful.” She said looking away.” Thank you…” Seungwoo could tell she hated herself for what happened. He smiled warmly at her, though she didn’t see it, before he walked over to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

“We’re both at fault so let’s call it even.” He pulled out the carton of eggs and looked at her.” Go wash up and I’ll make us something to eat.” Jihae nodded still not looking at him. When she disappeared into the bathroom he looked at the counter seeing packages of ramen. He didn’t have much so this would have to do. He hardly liked cooking for himself. He put a pot on the stovetop and poured water into. He quickly set up the ramen before grabbing a pan to cook the eggs.

It took him about fifteen minutes before the food was finished, and just as he sat everything on the coffee table Jihae walked back into the room. He smiled up at her and motioned for her to sit. She walked over and sat slowly. Seungwoo held out the utensils, she took them slowly from his grasp, and urged her to start.” Ah, kimchi…” Seungwoo quickly got up and grabbed the container from the fridge. He placed it on the table and stood straight.” I’m going to clean up, you can start eating.”

Jihae followed his figure and waited for the door to close before looking back at the food. He made fried eggs and ramen for her. She stifled a laugh, it was obvious he wasn’t the best cook, Either that or he had nothing to make, but he tried. She scooped up some of the ramen, holding the bowl close to not spill any soup. She slurped the noodles neatly and took a piece of the kimchi. After swallowing the food she sat the items down. She felt bad for eating without him.

A few minutes passed and Seungwoo came back seeing that she didn’t touch anything.” Is it bad?” He asked as he took a seat across from her. She shook her head and picked the utensils back up.

“I just wanted to wait.” She said lightly before continuing to eat.” Thank you for the food.” She took a bite of the egg before reaching for more of the soup. Seungwoo smiled slightly and started to eat. He took quick glances at her, getting caught on the third look.” Jihae…” Seungwoo looked up from his plate.” My name. Lee Jihae.” Seungwoo coughed, turning his head to the side as he hit his chest.

“Sorry…” He cleared his throat.” Han Seungwoo.” He finally knew her name. It was pretty. Then they continued to eat in silence. The food was nearly gone when Seungwoo decided to ask about the bruises.” Who did those to you?” Jihae gave him a confused look before he motioned towards her body. She stopped midway of eating the food on her plate. She looked down, sitting her things down and touching her arm in a defensive manner.

“I-“ She started, and took in a shaky breath.” I rather not talk about it.” She answered. Seungwoo pressed his lips tightly together. He wanted to dig deeper, because whatever was happening to her had pushed her to the limit. She almost took her own life. Yet he stayed silent. He stood up and grabbed his plate to put in the sink. Jihae looked at him again. She got up as well figuring that it was best she left.” I’m going to go…” She walked towards the room and was about to pull the shirt he gave her off to change back into her original outfit.

“It’s fine you can wear that home.” Seungwoo said walking behind her.” I figure it would look less _out there_.” He said. She fixed the shirt back over her body, he was right. It would be kind of strange walking around in a tight leather shirt, at least it would definitely get people to look at her. She didn’t want to be the center of attention. He held out a bag so that she could put her belongings into it. She took the bag and put her things inside. They remained silent as she slipped on her shoes, the silence was a bit awkward.” Do you want a ride home?” Seungwoo asked as she stepped out into the hall.

“Ah, no. You’ve done enough for me as it is.” Jihae responded. She looked down at the shirt.” I’ll give your shirt back once I get it cleaned. When…” She wasn’t sure if they’d even see each other again.

“I work tonight and tomorrow and I won’t be at the club, so you’ll have to hold on to it for a few days.” He said with a smile. He held out his hand,” I’ll give you my number that way you can message me.” She nodded as she handed him her phone. He typed quickly and placed it back in her waiting hand. Jihae gazed at his contact info, holding back the smile that threatened to form. Seungwoo reached out and pushed back some of her hair behind her left ear.

“I’ll make sure to tell you when I have it…” Jihae said as a blush formed on her cheeks. The urge to kiss her was hard to keep at bay, so he did, but on the forehead unlike what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her again, to take her home and make sure she was okay, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries any more than he already had.

“Get home safe.” He spoke as he leaned against the doorframe. She nodded and took a few steps still looking at him. He gave her a small wave and she returned the gesture before turning on her heels and walking out of sight.

Jihae walked out of the apartment building, clutching her phone to her chest. Slightly giddy from receiving his number. She smiled to herself as she continued to walk down the street. She looked at her surroundings, realizing she’s been around here before. Surprised at how close they actually were to each other. Maybe they’d bump into each other from time to time. She wondered for a moment if they’ve seen one another before. She waited at the bus station that was not too far from where he lived and looked at the schedule. She was just on time to catch the transportation that would take her home.

About fifteen minutes passed when the ride arrived at the stop. Another twenty minutes passed and she was just a couple of blocks from her apartment. Seeing the familiar place she sighed heavily, she was about to go back to the life she wanted to leave. She looked around, looking to see if she saw the familiar red vehicle that Eunjae drove. When she didn’t see it she heaved a sigh of relief. Even if she had to deal with him later, she was glad she didn’t have to face him now. She rode the elevator up to the third floor, walking slowly to her destination. She lifted the collar of the shirt up to her nose, it was soft against her skin and smelt like Seungwoo. It surprised her how calm it made her feel. In just a few hours, with someone she just met, he made her feel better.

She stopped in front of her apartment door and rummaged through the bag to grab her keys. When she opened the door she was quickly pulled inside and the door was slammed shut behind her. Two men held on to her arms tightly and sitting across from her in the plush chair she liked to sit in, sat Eunjae. His legs were crossed with his hand clasped together sitting on top of his knee. He didn’t look to happy either.” Jihae, I’ve been waiting all day for you.” He started standing up and fixing his shirt.

Jihae felt as the lump in her throat grew, the air around her felt heavy and made it even harder for her to take in air. His tone of voice was nowhere near happy, he sounded angry. She started to hyperventilate as he walked closer to her.” Would you like to tell me where you were. I was so worried.” He continued as he leaned down to look her in the eye. Jihae opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Eunjae raised a brow and took her chin in his hand.” Hmm? Don’t want to tell me?” He dropped her face and stepped back to look at her.” What’s this? A new shirt? It’s not mine, whose is it?”

She continued to look away from him. She didn’t want to tell him, even if she did she was too scared to speak. One wrong word and it could be bad for her. Not like it really mattered for him if she spoke or not. Eunjae waited for her to say something, his patience growing thin when she still didn’t reply. He grabbed her face again, this time forcefully making her look at him.” Last night you left without telling me. So you went and fucked someone else huh.”

The panic started to rise in her as she looked at him.” N-no, I-I…” She didn’t get to finish as his hand came down hard on her cheek. She yelped in pain as her face turnt the opposite direction from the sheer force of the slap. Tears stung at her eyes, as the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth. He grabbed her face again. She felt as he purposely pressed on her busted lip, causing her to whimper in pain. His eyes narrowed and she instantly held back the sounds she made. His features relaxed slightly and he pulled his fingers through her hair.

“Don’t lie to me Jihae, I smell him all over you.” He said, and he leaned even closer to her placing his nose against the skin of her neck. She held her breath to scared to even move.” Who is he?” She kept her lips sealed. She heard his deep chuckle next to her ear before his hand wrapped around her neck. He squeezed cutting off any air to her lungs. Jihae wanted to pry his hand away but the grips around her arms tightened more as they felt her twitch to move.” If you ever do what you did last night…” He moved back to look at her again, before releasing his hold.” I won’t be as forgiving.”

The two men let go of her and she fell to the ground her legs felt like jello, and were unable to hold her up as she shook in fear. Jihae kept her gaze on the floor not watching as the three left her apartment. She heard the door click closed and the tears she held back came out like a flood. She curled up into a ball hiding her face into her knees. When her cries became a silent sniffle she tried to stand, using the counter beside her as support. Finally standing she leaned against the counter top and touched her lip.

Blood trailed down her chin, staining the collar of the shirt. She used the sleeve to wipe it away, forgetting that it wasn’t hers. Her mind was unfocused as she stood there, no longer crying. She took in a shaky breath before she walked into the kitchen and opening a drawer. Jihae looked down at the knives that sat in it and reached to grab the sharpest one she could find. She sat down on the tiled floor and held the knife in front of her.

As she looked at it she imagined how it would feel, the cold metal slicing into her fragile flesh at her wrist. She pressed the cold blade to her wrist and pressed down. It was quick pain as she felt it stab into her skin a bit, but she didn’t move the blade. Jihae watched as the tiny bubbles of blood formed around the metal. Tears once again fell down her cheeks as she started to cry again letting the knife fall from her hand. She couldn’t do it, she wanted to, but she couldn’t.

She didn’t know how long she sat there before she got up again. She walked over to the discarded bag on the floor and reached inside. Grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys she walked back out of her home. Somewhere she didn’t even feel safe in anymore. She walked and walked, not really looking for a destination. People looked at her, of course they did. She was walking around with a busted lip, blood on her shirt, and probably a forming bruise on her right cheek. She didn’t care though, and honestly she thought more than once to walk into oncoming traffic.

Eventually she stopped walking. Jihae looked at the building in front of her. She not too long ago left from here, she looked down at the phone in her hand. It was almost six at night. She had walked for a while before coming here. She took a step forward, not sure if she was going to regret this decision later, but right now this was the only place she could think of. She rode the elevator up to his floor, counting the doors until she reached his because she couldn’t remember the number. She stared at the door with sign that read 20B. She hoped this was the right door. Jihae reached out and knocked lightly on the door.


	4. “Stay with Me”

Seungwoo heard as someone knocked on his apartment door, he looked at the clock that sat on his nightstand beside his bed as he towel dried his hair. It was 6:15, he raised a brow. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and the only person he could think of to bother him would be Hanse. He rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room to answer the door. He was going to beat the hell out of Sese for being annoying. He unlocked the door and quickly opened it,” Yah Han…” He didn’t finish the sentence when he saw who stood on the other side.

Jihae looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. He was surprised to see her but what she looked like was even more surprising. Her right cheek was bruised, and she had a busted lip that still had dried blood stuck to it. Jihae started to cry again and he dropped the towel in his hand to pull her inside his home.” I’m sorry, I know I-I just….” She started to cry harder, her sobs getting louder as she struggled to talk.” I didn’t know where else to go…” Seungwoo wiped her tears, checking her to see if she was hurt anywhere else. When he didn’t see anything he quickly led her to the couch and made her sit down.

Seungwoo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean cloth and wet it with cold water. He jogged back over to her and patted her lips gently to clean off the blood.” It’s ok. Are you okay?” He asked as he wiped the cut. He took her hand in his free one and started rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. Jihae nodded, her tears still flowing steadily.” Did the guy you were with last night do this to you?” He asked. He watched her as he waited for her to answer. She held on to his hand a bit tighter but slowly nodded.” Where is he?” Seungwoo stood so fast that it startled Jihae. She quickly took hold of his hand again keeping him from walking away.

“I don’t know…” She spoke,” Don’t leave, please.” Her voice was quiet. Seungwoo rubbed his hand down his face and kneeled back down in front of her. She looked down at his shirt she wore.” I’m sorry, there’s blood on your shirt.”

“I don’t care about the shirt.” He said immediately. He touched her cheek and she winced in pain,” Does it hurt a lot?” Jihae shook her head. She was lying he could tell. He nodded while he stood. She gripped his hand tightly,” I’m just going to get some ice for your cheek.” He gave her a weak smile and kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand. He took the towel he used to clean the cut and dumped a few pieces of cubes into it. He wrapped it up and gave it to her. He sat on the coffee table as she placed the cool towel to her face.

Jihae watched as a multitude of expressions crossed Seungwoo’s face. It looked like he was struggling to stay in his spot. He was angry. All he wanted to do was go find the bastard and kill him.” Can I stay here for a couple of hours…?” He heard her ask bringing his mind back to reality.

“You can stay as long as you want.” He reached towards her and petted her hair lightly,” Be it tonight or a week.” He definitely wasn’t going to let her leave tonight. For all he knew something worse could happen to her.” You must be tired…” Seungwoo stood up,” I’ll get you a change of clothes, you can use the bathroom or just go to sleep. Which ever you want.” She nodded and stood up to follow behind him. He rummaged through his drawers before finding a green t-shirt. He turned to hand it to her but stood still when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She didn’t say a word, just tightened her grip on him. He felt as her body trembled, probably still scared. He held back the surge of anger he felt as he hugged her back. Seungwoo kissed the top of her head, and her sniffling grew louder. It was taking all of him not to storm out of his house and go searching for the guy. He rubbed Jihae’s back softly. Right now he knew she needed him more than anything. He took his hand and lifted her face by her chin,” Hey, you’re safe here okay.” Jihae nodded giving him a weak smile.

Seungwoo leaned down and pecked her lips lightly, something she wasn’t expecting. Jihae’s eyes looked at his lips,” Another…” She didn’t finish when he pressed his lips to hers again. The kiss was bittersweet as he tasted the metallic, salty taste of blood. He felt as Jihae flinched back, mostly likely from the pain her lips gave her. Seungwoo pulled away. Jihae didn’t want to stop as she reached up herself to continue.

“You should get some rest.” Seungwoo said drying her tears. Jihae bit her bottom lip gently but let go of him.” I’ll be right back.” Her eyes widened, the panic rising in her.” No, no, no I’m not leaving.” He reassured her,” I’m just going to make a call, I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” A sigh of relief escaped her and she stepped to the side to let him leave. Seungwoo caressed her left cheek, before kissing her forehead and leaving her to change.

As he stood in the living room he ruffled his hair roughly, he was having a difficult time containing how angry he was. He plopped down on the cushion of the sofa and leaned his elbows on his knees, placing his face into his hands. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he decided to call his work place. He explained that something came up and he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. He didn’t call out very often so the manager was concerned, but told him it was okay. Next he had to call Hanse.

“Hyung?” Hanse answered.

“Sese, you’re gonna have to drive to work yourself.” Seungwoo said.

“Huh? Why?! Did something happen? Are you okay? Hyung what’s wrong?” Hanse asked quickly.

“The girl from last night…she came back.” Seungwoo sighed leaning back.

“That’s why you’re not going to work?”

“Yes and no. I’m not going because she’s here yes, but she’s hurt.”

“Hurt?”

“Someone hit her Hanse, it was the guy that I told you about.” Seungwoo said.” She has a busted lip and bruise on her face. He hit her so hard that she even bled on the shirt I gave her.” The silence filled the air as Hanse hadn’t replied.” I promise I’ll drive for the next three days okay. I just don’t want to leave her alone…”

“Hyung, it’s fine. I get it, and you bet your sweet ass you’re driving for the next few days.” Hanse said trying to lighten the mood. He wasn’t even in front of Seungwoo but he could tell how upset he was by the sound of his voice. Seungwoo chuckled lightly.” I’m gonna hang up now bye~” Sese ended the call before Seungwoo could answer. He rolled his eyes as he tossed his phone beside him. Now that he wasn’t going to work and Jihae was going to be staying he figured he should order food. He would have to go food shopping since he didn’t know how long she would stay, but he honestly didn’t care how long she did. He stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Jihae sat on the bed wearing the new shirt as she held on to the previous one. Seungwoo walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.” Are you hungry, I can order some takeout?” She shook her head. She didn’t have an appetite and her face hurt too much to try and chew anything. Seungwoo placed his hand on her knee and rubbed comfortingly.” Are you sure, do you need anything?”

“Sleep with me?” She asked. That caught him off guard, but just as quickly he realized what she meant.” I don’t want to be by myself right now…” Seungwoo nodded and stood up. He slipped his shirt off, still wearing his sweatpants he motioned for her to slide over. Jihae dropped the shirt in her hands on the floor and moved to the wall before climbing under the blanket. Seungwoo held back the smile as she patted the spot next to her for him to come. He got under the blanket as well and held open his arms so that she could snuggle into his side.

It was funny how easily they did this. It was like they’ve known each other for years. Jihae laid her head on his chest, listening to his light breathing and the steady beat of his heart. It had a calming effect, and she sighed in content. Seungwoo rubbed her arm gently trying to lull her to sleep.” Even though we just met…” Jihae started and looked up at him. He raised a brow in question.” We didn’t even meet in a good way either, but you’ve already made me feel like a _person_. It’s unsettling how safe I feel here and not in my own home.” Seungwoo smiled at her and gave her a light squeeze.

“Honestly I’ve known about you already. I saw you almost every time I went the the club, and you were always with _him_.” He said.” I just couldn’t bring myself to go up to you.” He laid down more and pulled her further up so that he was face to face with her, their heads laying on the pillow together.” I’m glad I followed you to the roof.”

“Me too.” She said as she closed her eyes. She had already been struggling to keep them open. He placed a kiss on her forehead once more before he closed his eyes to try and fall asleep himself. Jihae snuggled as close as she could into him, relaxing when he circled his arms around her and hugging her firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I would appreciate some feedback on the story. It could be anything, like saying if you liked it, hated it ( I hope not ) or if i should fix/change anything. You could even tell me to add something such as a scene you would like to see. :) I hope you enjoyed. Bye Bye ~~


	5. “A Step at At a Time”

It didn’t take long for Jihae to fall asleep, but Seungwoo still laid awake as he listened to her light snoring. How can a grown woman be so freaking adorable to the point he was tempted to pepper her with kisses. He turned his head to see the time, it was almost eight. He looked down at Jihae as she pressed her face into the pillow letting out a low groan before holding him around his waist and pulling him closer. Such a little thing made his heart swell in happiness. Seungwoo realized how easily this person made him happy, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. For the moment, he was going to relish in it.

Seungwoo woke with a start when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned as he placed his hand over his face. He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep. He still felt the weight on his chest, signifying that Jihae was still sleeping. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was disheveled, her lips were formed in a pout as she mumbled something incoherent, and she still had a good hold on Seungwoo. His phone went silent, and he sighed looking up at the ceiling. He wondered who was calling him. He petted Jihae’s hair lightly contemplating if he should just go back to sleep and talk to whomever it was tomorrow.” I’m hungry…” He heard and quickly looked at Jihae who stared at him. She sounded super sleepy, and her eyes squinted up at him.

Seungwoo chuckled and pushed her hair from her face.” Are you? Anything you want?” He asked as she sat up a bit more and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head.” How about chicken?” She nodded not caring what she ate as long as she put food in her system. Her face didn’t hurt anymore so while it didn’t she wanted to eat. Seungwoo sat up and slid out of the bed. Like a puppy Jihae got up too to follow him. She took his hand and walked a bit behind him as he held back the urge to hug her. _She’s too cute._ He thought. He walked over to his phone and looked at the notifications. He had a few messages from Hanse, all asking if they were okay. He answered him saying that he and Jihae were fine.

Next was from Seungsik. Another person he was close to, and also worked with at the bar. Hanse had told him about what was going on, earning a few concerned messages from him. He even asked how Jihae was doing, and if she went to report whoever the guy was. He answered saying he didn’t know what she did, but that she was fine. Then he checked to see who decided to call five times in a row. Subin. He was the youngest of his friends, but was reliable when he needed to be. Subin also loved to cause mischief whenever he could. He felt as Jihae leaned against his shoulder and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, struggling to stay awake. He let out a soft laugh.

“Come on, you can lay here.” He sat her down on the sofa and grabbed one of the pillows for her to lay on. She immediately plopped down and curled up. He smiled and took the throw blanket he used the night he slept there and placed it over her. He called Subin as he walked over to the kitchen counter to find the menu for the chicken place he liked. Subin picked up after the third ring.

“Hyung! Guys he’s on the phone.” He said. Seungwoo guessed the others were around him.” You’re on speaker by the way.” Subin said.

“Yah Hyung, what’s going on? Just yesterday you didn’t even know who she was and now she’s staying at your place.” He heard Sejun say.

“I wasn’t going to turn her away, besides it’s my decision.” Seungwoo started as he looked down at the piece of paper choosing what he wanted.” If you would have seen what I have in the past two days you wouldn’t either.”

“I heard from Sese that she almost jumped off the club roof.” Byungchan said next.

“Hanse, why don’t you just tell the whole world what happened.” Seungwoo said with a roll of his eyes.

“You act like you weren’t going to tell them. They were going to know eventually.” Hanse defended himself.” That’s not what’s important right now. What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“What he wants to know is if you’re going to let her stay with you for a while.” Seungsik clarified. Seungwoo looked over his shoulder, she was sleeping again her face facing the couch cushion.

“I don’t want to let her go back to her place. Jihae said it herself she didn’t feel safe there, that bastard probably broke into her house and did that to her.”

“Jihae? That’s her name?” Chan said. His voice was low but grew clear as he moved closer to the phone.” Sorry, I just got here. There was traffic on the way over.” He heard as the others said that they just found out her name too.

“Yes that’s her name…” Seungwoo turned to sit on the counter.” I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I’m not going to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to. Even if that means not going to the police.”

“You should try to convince her to go.” Seungsik said,” I get that you want to help her, but Hyung you hardly know her. What if she steals something and disappears?” Seungwoo scratched the back of his neck, he’s considered the possibility of her doing that, but he couldn’t picture it.

“I don’t think she will, like I’ve said, if you would have seen what I have you wouldn’t be so opposed to it.” He answered,” And I don’t have anything for her to take.”

“Seunggu Hyung, we’re just trying to look out for you.” Subin said.

“I know, I appreciate it I swear. Look, I’ll try to convince her but it’s up to her.”

“Alright, we’ll check up on you guys later. Our shift is about to start.” Seungsik said causing Seungwoo to look at the time on his phone. It was almost ten, he hadn’t realized it was this late.

“Mm, I’ll talk to you guys later.” They ended the call and Seungwoo quickly called the restaurant hoping they’d still make a delivery this late. He sighed heavily, glad when the owner said he’d still come out for him. He ordered some honey chicken, black olive chicken and some sides to eat with it and paying over the phone with his card. He sat his phone down and hopped off the countertop. He walked over to the couch and sat down by her feet, trying his best not to wake her.

He sat there silently, thinking about what he was going to do. His friends were right, he hardly knew her but being who he was couldn’t just leave her be. There was no denying he was attracted to her, like very attracted to her. Which he wasn’t going to say it wasn’t part of the reason he was doing this. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a low groan coming from his lips.” I’m sorry…” He looked at Jihae. She was still curled up in a ball facing the cushion,” I shouldn’t have come here. I’m being a burden on you.”

“You’re not, I’m doing this because I want to. You didn’t force me to do anything.” Seungwoo responded looking up at the ceiling.” Did you go to the police and tell them?”

“No, even if I did they wouldn’t do anything. He’s got friends.” She answered. Seungwoo didn’t have to ask what she meant, it was pretty obvious what she referred to. Unless it was something outrageous, they weren’t going to do anything to him. Hell maybe not even then.

“Fuck…” He said under his breath. She wasn’t going to the police if that was the case.” Okay, so until we can figure something out you can stay here with me.” Jihae sat up and brought her knees to her chest looking at him. She felt terrible for putting him through this, but he was being so helpful that she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She liked feeling wanted and cared for. Something she hadn’t felt for a really long time.” We’re going to have to get you some things though…I’m not equipped for this.” He laughed lightly.

“Seungwoo-sshi, you really don’t have to do that.” Jihae said. Hearing his name come out of her made his heart jump in joy.

“I said this already, you’re not forcing me to do anything. So it’s fine.” He turned so that he was facing her. He smiled at her, but she placed her face against her knees. He scooted closer to her and touched her head. Seungwoo heard her sniffle, she was crying again. Seungwoo frowned and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He was trying to comfort her, but he seemed to make her cry more often than not.

“You’re doing so much for a person you don’t even know…” She said quietly her face still covered by her knees.” How am I supposed to repay that?”

“You don’t have to do anything, but if it’s bothering you, just keeping me company is good enough.” He said. Jihae lifted her gaze. He smiled down at her before placing his chin on her knees, their noses just barely touching.” You can do that yeah?” He wiped her tears while waiting for a reply.

“That’s all?” Seungwoo nodded his smile brightening a bit. Jihae nodded as she crossed her legs in front of her. She looked at him, which was making Seungwoo nervous. His ears started turning red as he scratched the back of his head. Jihae leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips,” Thank you.” Seungwoo sat still, eyes opened wide in shock. Jihae looked at him a little longer before she started to lean forward again.

This time when their lips touched Seungwoo didn’t sit still. He leaned into the kiss, taking his right hand he placed it behind her head, guiding it to fall back so he could deepen it. She moaned into the kiss lightly, clearly enjoying it. Jihae swung her leg to the other side of him so that she could straddle him. Like it was a natural thing for the both of them, Seungwoo rested his hands on her hips the two still kissing. Jihae felt as his hands slid under the shirt, the warmth of his palms sending electricity through her body. She felt that uncontrollable urge she had last night, but the difference this time was she wasn’t under the influence of the drug.

Seungwoo held back the sounds that threatened to surface as Jihae ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth gently when she pulled away to take a breath. Jihae smiled down at him, and Seungwoo couldn’t keep the smile that formed on his lips at bay. Jihae connected their lips again, their tongues swirled together in a slow dance. They didn’t know how long they kissed for but they pulled apart when a knock sounded at his front door. Jihae pulled away quickly and cleared her throat.” That’s probably the food…” Seungwoo said, his voice husky. Jihae blushed and nodded and slid off of him.

Seungwoo stood up and noticed the small tent on his sweatpants. His face lit up like tomato, he quickly fixed the pants to conceal as much as he could before going to answer the door. When the delivery guy looked at him, Seungwoo still being shirtless, and at Jihae who sat on the sofa playing with her hair, figured something was going on from their red faces.” Here you go…have fun.” He said so that Seungwoo only heard. Seungwoo stood there watching as the guy left with a shocked expression. When he closed the door he crouched down and hid his face in his hands. _That’s so embarrassing._ He thought.

“What did you get?” He looked up and saw Jihae sitting in front of him. Her ears were still red, as she was trying to act like nothing happened. He chuckled before standing and holding out his hand for her to take.

“Chicken, Honey and Black Olive flavored. I also got some radish, and potato wedges.” He said helping her stand.” I hope those are fine. You were sleeping and…”

“No that’s fine. Come on I’m hungry.” She said as she guided him to the coffee table. He smiled and quickly set up the food so that they could eat. Jihae didn’t waste any time to grab the honey chicken with her chopsticks, and when she took a bite she let out a sound of happiness.” This is so good~”

“It’s my favorite.” Seungwoo said as he ate some as well. They ate peacefully, here and there talking. Seungwoo found out a few things about her as well as Jihae learning new things about him, such as their birthdays, favorite food and so on.. Now they weren’t complete strangers.” It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed small talk like this.”

“Me too…” Jihae ate another piece of chicken,” So, want to share why you’re single?” Seungwoo nearly choked on his food. He coughed a few times as he hit his chest.” Sorry, was that too sudden?”

“A little, but it’s fine.” Seungwoo took a sip of his water,” No particular reason, just didn’t have anyone in mind.” Jihae looked down and continued to eat her food.” Do you want to share how you ended up with…”

“I met him at the club, he…didn’t seem like a bad guy so we talked. Even hung out a few times, but when we started _dating_ he changed.” Jihae said and sat her chopsticks down and stood up.” I don’t really want to talk about this.” Seungwoo stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her.

“You should, every time I mention him you look terrified. If I knew what was happening I could help you.” He said. Jihae looked away from him, and he sighed heavily as he ruffled his hair.” Okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” He patted her hair and turned to clean up the mess they made.” I’m going to clear this up, you can clean up and go back to sleep if you want.”

He heard as Jihae walked away, another heavy sigh leaving him. He stood straight and turned towards the bedroom. He said he wasn’t going to force her, but it felt like he was. He quickly finished cleaning up, putting away the leftovers and going into the room. Jihae was still sitting up, the blanket over her lap as she fiddled with her thumbs. Her gaze lifted when she heard him come in.” I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”  
  


“No, it’s okay. I should have expected you to ask about him.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “ It’s just that the less you know, the safer it is. At least that’s how I feel about it.” Seungwoo walked over and sat on the bed, leaning forward on his knees.” I really do appreciate everything you’re doing…I’m just not ready to talk about it.”

“Alright.” Seungwoo responded. He turned to look at her,” Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.”

“Scoot over…” Seungwoo said as he lifted the blanket to go underneath as well. Jihae quickly moved closer to the wall like she had done earlier. The two laid down, Jihae hesitated to move closer to him, but when he motioned for her to come to him she instantly did. For the second time that day Jihae fell asleep almost immediately.


	6. “Fear”

When Jihae woke up again she was alone. All the sleepiness she had was immediately replaced with panic. She sat up quickly her eyes scanning the room, and when she confirmed Seungwoo wasn’t in there with her she jumped out of the bed and walked into the living room. He wasn’t in the kitchen either. Jihae’s heart felt like it was about to drop to the pit of her stomach thinking something bad must’ve happened. Did Eunjae find him? That was the question that swirled through her mind repeatedly. It was her fault, and Eunjae would take his anger out on him. All because she came back here.

She quickly turned to put on clothes to go to Eunjae, praying Seungwoo wasn’t with him. She would rather be forced to stay with him if she knew Seungwoo was okay. She brushed her teeth in a hurry, not even bothering to do her hair. She grabbed her thrown clothes on the floor, but before she could finish pulling up her pants she heard as the front door opened. She moved faster than lightning, and when she laid her eyes on a very confused Seungwoo she dropped to the floor with a heavy sigh of relief. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the panic slowly died down.” Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Seungwoo placed down the grocery bags he held on the counter and kneeled in front of Jihae. 

Jihae nodded and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. Seungwoo was completely lost, but hugged her back, feeling her tremble slightly in his hold.” Welcome back…” Jihae voiced quietly in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

“I’m back.” He helped her stand up and took in her appearance. She had on her pants but they weren’t buckled completely.” Where you about to go somewhere?” She quickly shook her head and continued to hold on to him tightly. He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I went to get some stuff for the fridge.” Jihae turned to look at the bags and nodded.” I should’ve left a note or something, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She said. Seungwoo stepped back and looked at her. She looked like she just went through war.Whatever had spooked her must have been frightening. He would have to ask later as what happened next made his mind go blank. Jihae stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips gently. Seungwoo immediately dipped his head back down to capture her lips. As he deepened the kiss he slid his hands down her sides before hooking them under knees to lift her into his arms. Jihae wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure her hold on his shoulders was tight. Seungwoo broke the kiss, placing pecks along her cheeks, nose and chin before kissing down her neck. He earned a few giggles as she played with his hair.

He began walking towards the bedroom, every so often looking to see where he was going before he would place another kiss on her pink lips. When he felt the mattress hit his legs he placed Jihae down, leaning over her to continue kissing. He felt as she shimmied under him and then heard as something hit the floor. Seungwoo felt her bare skin against his hand as he slid it down her leg. She took off her pants. He moved back to look at her as she panted heavily.

Her pupils were dilated, rosy cheeks lifted as she smiled up at him. He smiled back as he quickly tossed off his shirt. Jihae’s fingers traced over his tattoo that rested on his collar bone.” Don’t lock me up.” She read softly. She looked into his eyes.” I don’t mind being locked up if it’s you.” She took his face in her small hands and pulled him towards her. As they kissed her hands reached down to unbuckle his pants. When she was finished Seungwoo lifted the shirt she wore, pulling it slowly off of her. The only thing left was her underwear.

Seungwoo kissed down her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach before he pulled the rest of her clothing off. He gave her inner thigh a quick kiss before he came back to look at her face to face. He took his left hand and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. It was still bruised, of course it would be. It had only been a few hours since she received it. Lightly trailing down her face he stopped near her busted lip.” Does it still hurt?” He asked lightly. 

Jihae turned her face so that she could kiss his hand.” A little bit. It’s sore…” Seungwoo went to move his hand but she stopped him with her own, kissing his hand once more.” It’s okay, you’re not hurting me.” She reached up and cupped his face, bringing him closer so that she could kiss him again. It was slow, and sweet causing the butterflies in Jihae’s stomach to flutter. She wasn’t scared to admit that this was the first time she had ever felt the feeling she had. She liked it. As they continued to kiss Seungwoo reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet.

He broke away from the kiss and reached into the small leather wallet and pulled out a condom. He tossed the wallet behind him, hearing it hit the wall before hitting the floor. He would worry about it later. He quickly put on the rubber, and had Jihae hook her leg around his waist when he leaned over her again. He leaned on his left arm as he held up her leg with his right. He connected their lips again as he slowly pushed inside her. Jihae’s back arched upwards as she moaned into the kiss lightly. Seungwoo pressed some of his weight on top of her when he slid his arm under her to hold her waist.

Jihae wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face into the crook of his neck. Her light moans in his ear turned him on more. He pulled out a bit and thrusted in with a quick snap of his hips. Jihae let out loud squeal of pleasure before latching her mouth on his skin at the base of his throat. He continued the quicker pace for a bit, enjoying the sounds that escaped Jihae. He placed kisses on her shoulder, slowing down.” W-wait don’t stop…” She practically begged, her voice was breathy next to his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“I wasn’t.” He spoke huskily. He sat up and readjusted his position to hold her hips. He pulled pulled out painfully slow, causing her to whine.” Just wanted to look at you…” He snapped back inside, watching as her eyes closed and she threw back her head as she tried to suppress the moan that gradually escaped her. He continued his fast pace once more. Jihae took hold of his arms, gripping tightly with every thrust he made. He used his right hand and slid up her sides, rubbing her nipple as he continued up, he dragged his thumb along her bottom lip, being careful not to hurt her.

Jihae looked up at him through hooded eyes, ecstasy flowing through her veins from the pleasure. He looked like he was feeling it as well, his pupils completely dilated and his breathing was wavering. She opened her mouth before he moved his hand, sucking on his thumb. She bit down gently before licking it and opened her mouth.

Seungwoo quickly moved his hand placing it on the side of her so he could support more of his weight as he leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders lifting up slightly to meet him halfway. Seungwoo slowed down again so that he could enjoy this kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry and she gladly obliged. Their tongues fought for dominance, but after a minute Jihae gave in and allowed him to explore.

You could hear the sounds that came from them, the room was silent enough for it to be heard. Skin hitting skin, the smacks of their lips as they continued to kiss slowly, but very heatedly. Seungwoo felt as her walls started to tighten around him, and from how tightly she held on to him she was close to her release.” Does it feel good?” He huffed out as he continued to move in and out. She opened her mouth to answer but he thrusted into her with force that the only sound she could manage was a broken moan, so instead of answering she merely nodded.” Good.” He sat back up and took her right leg and placed it over his shoulder.” I’m going to make you feel even better.”

He picked up the pace again, but it was faster than the other times. Her moans became louder, and her walls clenched when he hit a certain spot. He smirked, continuing to hit her g-spot with every thrust. He knew with a few more she would orgasm, it was evident when her inside continued to tighten. It was starting to get harder to control himself.” Seung…ah!” He hit her sweet spot again.” Oh my…I’m gonna…” a moan left her as she let her head drop back on the pillow.

Seungwoo felt as her thighs started to twitch in his grasp. He rubbed her leg and did a few more powerful thrusts before she clamped down, her body shaking in pleasure. The small, light curses that escaped her as she climaxed enticed him to continue and help her ride out her high. As she started to calm down, he felt as his high was next.

Jihae took in deep breaths as she watched him, his nose scrunched up as he panted heavily. She could tell he was almost there. She reached up and took his face in her hands.” Kiss me…” He didn’t hesitate to do so. She tightened around him and she felt as he moaned into the kiss. He broke away from the kiss to place his lips against her neck. It didn’t take too many more before she felt him spasm, and a throaty moan vibrated against her skin.

He stayed there for a moment, Jihae lightly petting his hair as he regained a steady breathing pattern. When he shifted slightly she moved her hands so that he could sit up. Seungwoo smiled at her before kissing her gently on the lips, and pulling out. She bit her lip trying not to moan at the feeling.” Are you feeling better?” He asked as he threw out the condom and fixed his pants. He turned to look at her as she sat up.

“Much better.” She answered taking the shirt from Seungwoo after he picked it up. She put it on and stood up. She walked up to him and held him around the waist.” Wanna take a shower?” He held her around the shoulders gently and placed his chin on top of her head.

“You can go first, I’ll make us something to eat. You’re probably hungry.” And on cue her stomach growled loudly. Seungwoo chuckled as she hid her face in his chest.” Anything specific you want to eat?”

“Toast.” She said kissing his chest before stepping back.” You can decided what to make with it.” She let him go and walked towards the bathroom.

Seungwoo sat on the bed and looked at the bathroom door. Now that the excitement was over he grew curious as to what made her panic the way she did. He fell back on the mattress and sighed. Once again it escalated to a situation he didn’t plan on doing, but it felt amazing and Jihae definitely didn’t hate it. Plus she felt better than when he saw her earlier. The fear in her eyes was unsettling.

He ran a hand down his face and a drawled out groan left him before he sat up to make the food. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands before putting the groceries away. Then started to make breakfast, even though it was almost twelve in the afternoon. As she wanted he made toast, bacon and sunny side up eggs. He even cut up some fruit, strawberries and oranges, to eat with it.” Oh it smells good.” He heard Jihae say as she came out of the bathroom.

She was drying her hair with the towel,” Thanks.” She stepped beside him and picked up a strawberry and put it in her mouth. Seungwoo watched her, seemingly unable to look away. Jihae looked up at him from the corner of her eye. She giggled and bit half of the strawberry before bringing it to his lips. He took it and smiled looking away from her, but she didn’t miss the light pink tint of his cheeks.

“So um….I don’t have any…” she said quietly as she held the hem of the shirt down a bit. Seungwoo quickly realized what she meant and placed down the knife he held.

“Sorry, I forgot. Give me a second.” He said and headed for the room. Jihae smiled at his retreating form before going after him. Seungwoo dug through his clothes hoping to find something that could fit her. He grabbed a pair of black boxers, the smallest one he could find.” This is all I have. We can go shopping for some things after we eat.” He turned to look at her.

Her brows knitted together, she was worried that she would see EunJae. Again she realized how stupid it was to come here. They lived close to each other so it wouldn’t be a surprise if EunJae would look around here for her. If he knew she wasn’t in her apartment, EunJae may already know she wasn’t even there last night. That could put Seungwoo in another unwanted situation.” Hey don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen. I’ll be with you okay.” He reassured her.

Jihae took the boxers from his hand. _That’s what I’m afraid of_. She thought. Jihae looked at him for a moment before slipping on the clothes.” Let’s eat.”

They ate the food rather quickly. Jihae’s appetite was back in full action. Seungwoo has given her a change of clothes, a red hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that could tighten. Even then she still looked like she was drowning in them and Seungwoo has to hold back his laugh when she lifted her arms. The sleeves were so long that you couldn’t see her hands.” Okay put these on, I don’t think heels would look good with that outfit.” He handed her a pair of black sandals, that of course were too big but would have to suffice. She put them on and smiled.” Okay let’s go!”


	7. “Ice Cream”

Seungwoo and Jihae grabbed their things, Jihae leaving her phone behind. When they stepped into the hall someone went past them, glancing down at Jihae. She quickly hid her face behind the hood. Her face was still bruised so she knew people would give her looks. What bothered her was that people might misunderstand and think Seungwoo did it. She let her head fall so that no one could see her face.” Okay…”

Seungwoo raised a brow when he looked at Jihae. She kept her head lowered, and when a door opened down the hall she turned the opposite direction pulling the hoodie further to cover her face. He figured why she was hiding and reached into his back pocket.” Here put this on.” Jihae looked at him as he held a black face mask in front of her.

She held out her hand,” I didn’t want them to misunderstand…” He shook his head and smiled.

“I know. Come on.” He held out his hand once more for her to take. She nodded and put on the mask, taking his hand and walking over the elevator. When they stepped into the warm sunlight Jihae took in a deep breath. It felt like forever since she had any fresh air. They continued to walk and when she realized they weren’t going to his car, which she honestly couldn’t remember what it looked like, she looked at him.

“Where are we going? Don’t we need to drive?” She asked.

“Nope, there’s a clothing store close to here.” He looked down at her,” I figured it would be better if we didn’t stay out for too long. At least until your cheek is healed.” Jihad touched her right cheek lightly. She nodded and continued to walk beside him quietly.

They stopped at a crosswalk as they waited for the light to change. Seungwoo felt as Jihae started to swing their arms back and forth as she hummed lightly. He chuckled softly, he was glad she was feeling better. He looked away from her and stared across the street. He wished he didn’t. What he saw, made his blood run cold, tightening his grip on Jihae’s hand.” Ah, Seungwoo-sshi…” 

As Jihae went to look up she was quickly pulled into his arms, her nose pressed against his chest.” I want ice cream.” She looked up at him. Seungwoo still looked across the street, his eyes locked on the one person he didn’t want Jihae to see.” Do you want some?” He finally looked down at her and put a smile on his face. 

Jihae nodded, she was confused but didn’t question it. She was going to get ice cream out of it. He stepped back and instead of crossing the street he nudged her in the direction she faced. He took her hand again and started walking a little faster, determined to get her as far away from him as he could.

They reached the ice cream shop named Icetopia. Jihae looked at the place amazed by the decoration alone, not even by how busy they were. The tables and chairs were made to look like ice cream sandwiches, the lights looked the cherries, and the uniforms were light blue with white pinstripes, and sprinkles seemed to have exploded on them. Even the hats the employees wore were waffle cones.” Woah. I never knew this place was here.” Jihae said the excitement in her voice.

Seungwoo smiled, glad to have avoided any mayhem the could have happened.” They recently opened up.” She nodded and started tugging him to the line that was already quite long. As they waited Seungwoo couldn’t help but think about earlier. It was bad luck that they almost ran into him, but he was glad he noticed him first. He couldn’t even imagine how Jihae would’ve reacted.

Heck, he didn’t know how he even stayed in his spot. He felt as Jihae intertwined their fingers and she pulled him to move forward with the line. He lied, he knew why.” Can I get a sundae?” She asked with a cutesy tone. He couldn’t contain the laugh that came out. Jihae smiled.” That’s better, you had a scowl on your face.” She turned back towards the menu board.

 _God what am I getting myself into._ Seungwoo thought as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, still holding her hand. He placed his chin on her head.” You can get whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I still hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. “Threat”

Once again they were headed to the clothing store. Seungwoo figured it was safe now, it had been more than an hour since they were near there. He tried his best to keep Jihae occupied, getting her ice cream, and looking around a pet shop because she instantly fell in love with a puppy that was in the display pen. He looked at his phone, it was a little after 2:30, he still had plenty of time before he had to get ready for work.” The light changed.” Jihae said as she started walking across the street.

Seungwoo hummed in response and put his phone back in his pocket as he followed behind her. They walked a little more down the street, Seungwoo keeping his guard up as he looked around to make sure he didn’t see the bastard. Once they were at the store a sigh left him. Jihae looked up at him, she could tell he seemed more exhausted than when they first left his apartment. She looked away feeling guilty.” Come on let’s look around for some stuff.” He said as he practically dragged her inside.

“I don’t need much, just the necessities.” She spoke holding the hoodie up,” I like these clothes the most.” She was glad that the mask covered her face, no doubt her cheeks were red. Seungwoo bit his lip to keep from smiling, scratching his neck sheepishly while his own cheeks flared with color.

“Okay, so then…” Seungwoo started scanning the shop for where they needed to go. He saw the section and pointed towards it.” It’s over there.” Jihae nodded and released her hold on his hand and walked over to the underwear. Seungwoo walked behind her, slightly dejected when she let his hand go.

He watched her silently as she looked at the clothes. She grabbed a few, purposely choosing the cute ones. Jihae glanced at Seungwoo, his attention elsewhere. It was safe to say that he was handsome, like super handsome. The proof was with a the looks he received from older and younger women alike that shopped in the store. She felt like it was pure luck, no scratch that a miracle would be more precise, that someone that looked the way he does was remotely attracted to her. Especially with all the baggage that she came with.

She quickly grabbed two pairs of lace underwear, both in his favorite colors. She was going to be honest, she was hoping that he’ll see them, especially be the one to take them off.

 _Yah Jihae! Stop being such a perv._ She thought feeling her cheeks warm. She wouldn’t be surprised if she looked like a tomato at this point. She clutched the clothes to her chest and cleared her throat. Seungwoo turned to look at her.” I think this will be enough for now.”

“Are you sure? You can get more, you don’t have to worry about the price…”

“Yah! I’m not making you pay for this.” Jihae said making Seungwoo jump when she raised her voice.” You’re already doing enough. I have money, as little as it may be, but I can at least buy my own clothes.”

“Okay, okay.” He smiled and motioned towards the register. Jihae walked past him and he held back his laugh. He had planned to buy everything, he didn’t mind, besides he didn’t want her to spend the money she had for good reasons.” I was only trying to help, sorry if that was uncalled for.” Seungwoo said when he stood next to her.

“I know.” She looked at him and smiled.” Thanks for that, but you’re already letting me stay with you and you’ve given me clothes and food at that. Seungwoo-sshi you’ve done more than enough.” She handed the cashier the money for the items and took the bag. She held out her hand and he took it reflexively. She smiled at him, not that he could see it, but her eyes turned into crescent shapes giving it away.

Seungwoo smiled back, leaning down to kiss her forehead.” God, why are you so cute?” He asked not looking for an answer. She slapped his arm lightly as he led them out of the store. They walked back to his place, again he kept an eye out, but they returned without anything happening. The rode the elevator up to his floor, Jihae leaning her head against his shoulder. When the doors opened Jihae walked out first, pushing back the hood. He now just realized she wore it up the entire time.

Seungwoo walked up behind her and ruffled her hair, not that it mattered her hair was already frizzy from wearing the hood for so long. Jihae gasped and whipped around to glare at him. He gave her an innocent look,” What?” She squinted her eyes at him and turned away to continue walking. He laughed lightly as he covered his mouth to muffle it. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and went to walk around her to unlock the door when someone called his name.

“Seungwoo-sshi, how are you dear?” Seungwoo looked at his neighbor. She was an elderly lady that would always say hello whenever she saw him. He even helped her a few times when her grandson couldn’t make it, doing small things like helping her carry bags or now and again running errands for her. He honestly found her adorable.

“Ah Halmeoni, I’m good. How are you?” He answered bowing politely with a smile. The old lady smile back at him and turned her gaze to Jihae. Jihae quickly bowed, saying hello.

“I’m doing as good as an old lady can.” She laughed. “Is she your girlfriend? This is the first time I’ve seen you bring a girl home.” She asked. Jihae’s face lit up with the question. She looked at Seungwoo waiting to hear his response. He looked down at her.

“Ah, yes. She is.” Seungwoo watched as her eyes widened and he smiled. He petted her head lightly. The old lady hummed in surprise, then motioned to her face.

“I want to see the pretty lady that won our Seungwoo’s heart.” She said. Jihae touched the face mask, of course not wanting to take it off. No doubt if she did, the lady would question Seungwoo.

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well.” Jihae quickly said,” I don’t want to spread it.”

“Oh really?” She nodded, closing her house door.” I hope you feel better young lady. Oh I didn’t catch your name.”

“Jihae, Lee Jihae.” She answered.

“Jihae-ah, feel better. I’ll see you two around, I’m going to meet Seo-Joon. He’s taking me to a fancy restaurant.” She bragged. Jihae and Seungwoo smiled, laughing at how proud she sounded. The two waited for her to reach the elevator, bowing one more time in a goodbye. Seungwoo finally unlocked his door, stepping to the side for Jihae to enter first.

“Seo-Joon?”

“That’s her grandson.” He answered. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.” I help her from time to time, mostly when her grandson is too busy to come by.” He grabbed the can of soda and it was taken from his hold. He watched as Jihae opened the can and took a sip. Jihae smiled over the rim of the can before sitting it on the counter, and then jumped up to sit on it.

“Should I start calling you Oppa now?” She said smiling at him. Seungwoo stepped in between her legs and leaned forward, causing her to lean back. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from moving any further.

“I do like the sound of it.” He said as he glided his noses along the skin of her neck.” Say it again.” Jihae giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Oppa.” She said running her hands through his hair. He sucked in a deep breath and moved back so he could look at her.

“I could get used to that.” He laughed. He touched her cheek.” How does it feel now?”

“A painkiller and I’ll be fine. It’s not as bad as the other night.” He nodded and turned in her hold. The kitchen was small enough where he didn’t need to move away from her to reach into the drawer that had aspirin. He took two out and turned back around to feed them to her.

Jihae opened her mouth and he place them in. He picked up the soda and tilted it for her. She took two gulps and then Seungwoo drunk some himself. He picked her up easily, carrying her bridal style to the sofa and sitting down. Jihae settled into his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder.” I have to work tonight, you think you’ll be fine by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. I won’t go anywhere.” She responded. She looked up at him.” What time are you going to leave?” Seungwoo let his head fall back on the cushion.

“Around 8:30, I have to pick up my friend before I head there.” He felt as she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him.” I won’t be back until early in the morning, so you don’t have to wait up.” She nodded. She didn’t want to be alone, but such is life.

Seungwoo rubbed her arm, feeling her relax in his hold. A few minutes passed by when he heard her light snoring. He looked at her, indeed she was sleeping. He pushed her hair out of her face, but otherwise didn’t have any intention to move her. He didn’t mind her taking a nap like this, but for how long his legs would be able to handle it was another story. They were already falling asleep. He sighed lightly, and shifted his position to lay down with her on top of him.

Jihae grumbled with the sudden movement, but settled down again burying her small frame against the side of his body, her back against the sofa. He smiled at her before checking the time on his phone. 3:15, he had time to take a nap too. He set an alarm for seven, so that he still would have enough time to take a shower and not have to rush to get ready.

Jihae jumped when the alarm for Seungwoo went off. She sat up quickly looking around. The room was dark except for the light that came from his phone that sat on the coffee table. She heard a groggy groan come from under her and she looked down at Seungwoo. He rubbed his eyes, his hand coming to rest at her hip casually.” Oppa…” Jihae said sleepily and laid back down on him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to oversleep.” He said his voice was husky from sleep. She liked the deep undertone he had when he first woke up. He rubbed her back gently and reached for his phone.” Do you want to order something to eat?” She shook her head, and then pressed her nose against his neck. He chuckled as her hair tickled his skin.” Unfortunately I have to get up and get ready.” He said reluctantly. She groaned loudly before she rolled off of him and stood up. He sat up and turned on the lamp that was beside the sofa.

He looked at Jihae, her bed head was adorable. At some point she must have took off her pants because she only wore the sweatshirt. It was basically a dress on her. She stood there quietly, her arms at her side as she stared off into space. Seungwoo stood up and pulled her into a hug, and she loosely held onto him. He pecked her forehead and flattened her hair as best as he could.” I’m going to take a shower, if you’re hungry you can look and see what you want to make.” She nodded, but instead of walking over to the kitchen she walked towards the bedroom.

Seungwoo held back his laugh and walked behind her, turning on the light when they walked in. She sat down on the bed and watched as he gathered a change of clothes. He glanced at her when he was finished. She was laying down on her side still watching him, but it seemed she was more awake than before.” What kind of work do you do?” She asked.

“I work at a bar. It’s only opened at night, so I work from ten to about three in the morning. Sometimes our shift is shorter depending on how busy it is.” He answered. He headed towards the bathroom. When the door closed Jihae laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She remained silent as she listened to the sprays of water, and if she listened hard enough she could hear him humming. She giggled. She sat up and looked over at the nightstand. Her phone sat there, the screen black. She had turned it off before they left. She grabbed it and pressed the power button.

As she feared, there were messages and missed calls from Eunjae. She didn’t want to open the messages. She knew they weren’t going to be pretty. The last message she could see without opening the entire conversation was an open threat: _I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me._


	9. “Frustrated”

Just reading it gave her a chill. She felt as the tears pricked her eyes. Maybe she should leave, but where would she go? She dropped her phone on the bed and curled up, her knees against her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as she leaned her forehead against her knees and took in a deep breath. What was she going to do?” Jihae, what’s wrong?” The bed dipped down by her feet.

She quickly looked up, and even quicker moved her phone from his view. Seungwoo presses his lips into a tight line when he saw the tears, but he already knew she wasn’t going to tell him what happened.” Nothing, I just um…” Jihae started and wiped her eyes. She couldn’t think of anything to say. She knew whatever lie she came up with, he knew it wasn’t the truth. 

“It’s okay.” He said and looked away from her. All he did was look away, but it hurt her just as much as being hit.” You’re not going to tell me, but…” Seungwoo held open his arms, turning back towards her.” It’s okay. Whatever it was that upset you, or even scared you, it’ll be okay.”

Jihae’s vision blurred as more tears filled her eyes. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back soothingly. He looked at the forgotten phone beside her. He knew that whatever it was, it was in her phone.

Jihae ogled Seungwoo like he was a piece of chocolate. He wore his uniform for work, a white button up shirt that he left a few buttons unsnapped, a black vest and in its breast pocket sat a red handkerchief folded neatly. His suit pants matched his vest and the black leather shoes he still needed to put on, finished the look. Seungwoo finished rolling his sleeves a bit and smirked when he saw the lust filled gaze he was getting from the petite woman sitting on his bed.” Like the view.” He said sarcastically.

“The best view.” She immediately answered. Seungwoo looked at her amazed that she could say that so easily. She smiled and stood up and walked over to him.” I love men in suits.” She said as she fixed his hair. He styled it to where the left side was slicked back and the right covered his forehead slightly, with perfect waves.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Seungwoo took her hand and kissed her palm.” I have to go, are you sure you’ll be fine?” Even though he asked, it wasn’t like he would be able to stay. She nodded.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Call me if anything happens okay?” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“Yes Oppa.” She said. He squeezed her lightly and shook her in a playful manner, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, earning a giggle.

“I really do like that sound of that.” He said with a breathy laugh. He stepped back and leaned down to be eye level with her. Her gave her a look over. The cut on her lip had started to scab over, and the bruise was still pretty bad, but a yellow ring was forming around it. It was starting to heal. He moved forward and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Again, this time do it right.” Jihae said with a pout. Seungwoo smiled and leaned forward again and connected their lips in a brief kiss. He stood straight, appreciating the big smile that was on her face.” Be safe.” He nodded and the two walked into the small entrance way. He slipped on his shoes, tapping his toes against the floor to get comfortable in them.

“Remember, if anything happens call me.” He said again.

“I will, now go before you’re late.” He quickly pecked her lips again before grabbing his phone and keys, his wallet already in his pocket. He did a quick wave and left.

He jogged to the elevator and tapped the butting furiously. He was late to pick up Hanse. He was trying to make Jihae feel better when lost track of time. It was almost nine when he actually left his apartment. It was bad enough it took twenty minutes to get to his friends house. He heard as his phone started ringing the second the metal doors slid open. He grabbed it out of his pocket already knowing who it was.” I know, I know. I’m late.”

“Glad to know you know.” Sese spoke.” Since you know you’re late grab a coffee for me on your way over.” Seungwoo could hear the smile in Sese’s voice. He rolled his eyes.

“The usual?”

“The usual. Thanks Hyung!” Hanse hung up. Seungwoo rolled his eyes again. He was finally in his car and driving to the nearest café. He got drinks for the group of people he called friends, not just for Hanse. He made sure that he even got Hanse a donut to butter him up. He felt bad for making him drive yesterday, it was also an apology for making him take a taxi the other night.

He pulled up to the curb in front of Hanse’s apartment and grabbed his phone. It rung three times before Sese answered.” I’m outside.”

“I’ll be right out.” He heard as Hanse shuffled around, most likely putting his shoes on. A click of door came through the receiver signifying he had left his house. Seungwoo hung up and sipped on his americano as he waited. He saw Hanse jogging over to him and sat up to drive off as soon as he was in the car. Sese sat in the car and let out a tired huff.” Why were you so late?” He jerked back when Seungwoo drove.

“I lost track of time.”

“Or lost in someone.” Sese snickered. Seungwoo reaches over and hit him earning a whine.” Why do you always resort to violence whenever I’m right?” Hanse said rubbing his arm.

“It brings me joy.” Seungwoo responded. The hurt expression he saw from Sese in the corner of his eye made him smile.” I’m kidding.” He took a right before the light could change to red.

“Anyway…” Hanse grabbed his coffee, and Seungwoo pointed to the backseat, saying he had a donut in the bag.” Thanks Hyung.” Hanse said after grabbing the treat and eating some.” How’s everything? She still hasn’t told you anything else?”

“Let’s wait till we get to the bar. Everyone is going to ask the same thing and I rather not have to explain it twice.”

“Make sense.” After that they drove in silence except for the occasional slurp of their drinks. They pulled into the parking lot for the bar sooner than they originally thought. Hanse chalked it up as Seungwoo driving like a speed demon.

Seungwoo carried the two trays of drinks in his hand effortlessly. Working at a bar where you serve people for a living aided in that. He walked into the break room and placed the drinks down on the table.” Hyung!” Subin all but yelled as he tossed himself at Seungwoo.

“What’s up small bean.” He answered ruffling the younger mans’ hair. Subin swatted his hand away and noticed the drinks on the table.” You got us coffee.” He grabbed a cup. All of them were the same so it didn’t matter which he took.

“A thank you would be nice Subinnie.” Seungwoo said as he sat in a chair. Subin smiled and sat down too.” Where’s everyone else?”

“They’ll be back in a few. The boss asked them to grab some stuff.” And right on cue the group walked into the room.

“Hyung.” Seungsik said when Seungwoo turned to face them. He smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down as well. They did, grabbing their drinks as well.” So, how is the girl? What’s her name again…Jihae-ssi.”

“She’s okay. At least right now.” Seungwoo leaned his elbows against the table.” This morning she was spooked by something. Like completely terrified until she saw me.”

“Did she tell you?” Chan asked. Seungwoo shook his head.

“It must have something to do with that guy.” Seungsik said.

“Probably, and before I left she didn’t look very well. I think the bastard messaged her, she was quick to make sure I didn’t see her phone.”

“Is he threatening her?” Byungchan asked.

“Most likely.” Seungsik voiced looking as Seungwoo. He saw the distress on his face.” Will she go to the police and report him?”

Seungwoo shook his head,” Even if she did, they probably wouldn’t do anything.” Seungwoo sighed heavily.” He has connections she said.” The room fell silent, and the six of them looked at Seungwoo with worried faces. They could tell that this was taking a toll on him. He wanted to help her, but what could he do? There were so many drawbacks it was starting to get complicated.

“Does she have anywhere else she can stay? Preferably somewhere far if possible.” Sejun asked.

“No…” Seungwoo answered placing his face in his hands and groaned in annoyance.” At least I don’t think she does. Do you think she would’ve come to me if she did?” He looked at them again.” It’s either she doesn’t, or she does and they want nothing to do with her.”

“That would explain why she would go to you. Plus you did help her before that.” Subin spoke up.” If it was me, I would’ve done the same thing honestly.”

“Even so, this makes everything a lot more serious.” Seungsik said scratching his head.” It’s not the safest to let her be by herself, he could be waiting for her or he’ll find her. The safest place for her is with Hyung, but we need to figure out how keep her safe even when she isn’t with him, and before Hyung is put in danger too.”

“From what we know, she’s terrified of this guy. She doesn’t even want to talk about him. We don’t even know his name.” Chan said.

“The less he knows the better.” Hanse spoke.” She’s trying to keep him safe in her own way. He could be someone we shouldn’t ever get involved with.”

“I’m already involved Hanse.” Seungwoo said standing up.” This isn’t going anywhere, we still have no idea how to help her.” The frustration in his voice made them go silent.” Come on, the bar is about to open.”


End file.
